Tom Vorlost Riddle
by DasTeddy
Summary: Harry macht sich einige Gedanken über Voldemort und dabei entdeckt er einiges, was er vorher nie vermutet hätte.Was,wenn hinter dem Monster Voldemort ein völlig anderer steckt?aufgrund einiger Nachfragen:Zweites Kapitel up!rn
1. Tom Vorlost Riddle

Disclaimer: Keiner der Personen gehört mir, nur die 'Story' ist auf meinem Mist gewachsen. Das ist mein erster One-Shot, deswegen sind mir Reviews sehr wichtig.

Harry macht sich einige Gedanken über Voldemort und dabei entdeckt er einiges, was er vorher nie vermutet hätte.

**Tom Vorlost Riddle**

Tod...

Voldemort...

Zwei Dinge die in Harrys Kopf einfach zusammen gehörten.

Voldemort hatte seine Eltern getötet...

Seine Mutter war für ihn gestorben um ihm das Leben zu schenken...

Moment mal... Harry stutzte. Er hatte diesen Gedanken eigentlich gerade auf sich bezogen, aber im Grunde genommen passte er auch auf Tom Vorlost Riddle. Soviel Harry wusste, war auch Voldemorts Mutter gestorben und hatte ihm dabei das Leben geschenkt. Nur war es eben bei der Geburt gewesen. Trotzdem...

Vor einigen Tagen hatte Harry mit den Dursleys eine Dokumentation gesehen, in der es um schwangere Frauen und die Probleme bei der Geburt ging, denn Petunia war schwanger. Harry war verblüfft gewesen, den erstens hatte er nicht gedacht, dass Petunia in ihrem Alter noch schwanger werden konnte und zweitens hatte er sich nicht vorstellen können, das bei seiner Tante und seinem Onkel im Bett noch etwas lief. Aber so war es eben und seit sie das erfahren hatte sahen sich die beiden jede Sendung über Schwangerschaft an.

Also in dieser Dokumentation letztens hatte der Sprecher auch darüber gesprochen, wie es früher gewesen war, als die Versorgung noch nicht so gut gewesen war. Harry hatte erfahren, dass Frauen früher bei Komplikationen vor die Wahl gestellt wurden: Sie oder das Baby. Natürlich war es nicht so, dass man dann garantiert starb, aber das Risiko war wesentlich höher.

Voldemorts Mutter hatte sich also für ihn entschieden, genau wie Lily, die sich für Harry geopfert hatte.

Tom war in ein Waisenhaus gekommen und Harry zu den Dursleys, wobei ihm das Waisenhaus wesentlich lieber gewesen wäre.

Wie Voldemort hatte auch Harry nichts von seiner wahren Herkunft gewusst, wie Voldemort war er nach seinem Vater benannt. Tom Vorlost Riddle, Harry James Potter.

Wie Voldemort hatte auch Harry kein reines Blut.

Wie Voldemort hatte es auch Harry in seiner Kindheit schwer gehabt, weil er anders gewesen war.

Sie hatten also praktisch gleiche Startbedingungen.

Was also war schief gelaufen?

Harry spürte das er auf dem Weg zu Voldemorts Schwachstelle war, zu seinem wunden Punkt.

Wenn er ihn schon töten musste, dann wollte er den Menschen auch kennen, den er umbrachte.

Tom Riddle war also nach Hogwarts gekommen, zu einer Zeit, in der Krieg herrschte. Das Misstrauen gegen andere musste sehr groß gewesen sein.

Irgendwann war er hinter das Geheimnis seiner Herkunft gekommen, seinem Erbe von Slytherin.

Also hatte er nur das getan, was jeder getan hätte, er suchte seine Wurzeln!

Harry verblüffte diese Erkenntnis. Auch er hatte sich für alles interessiert, was mit seinen Eltern zutun hatte, auch er hatte seine Wurzeln gesucht. Harry war stolz gewesen, als er erfahren hatte, das auch sein Vater Sucher gewesen war und das er genauso gut war wie er.

War es Voldemort vielleicht genauso ergangen? Hatte er erfahren, dass sein Urahn Salazar Slytherin sein Haustier im Schloss versteckt hatte?

Harry versuchte sich in die Situation hinein zu versetzten.

Sein Urahn war Mitgründer einer großen Zauberschule gewesen, war dann aber von einem anderen vom Schloss vertrieben worden, weil er andere Ansichten hatte. Nun erfuhr Harry von seinem Erbe, dass Slytherin in der Schule versteckt hatte.

Wenn Harry ehrlich war, dann hätte auch er nach diesem Erbe gesucht. Was immer es war. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, das Tom Riddle niemand hatte fragen können, wie seine Eltern gewesen waren, das niemand ihm Geschichten über seine Mutter erzählen konnte, wie schön sie gewesen war, was für ein wunderbarer Mensch sie gewesen war...

Wen würde da nicht die Wut auf denjenigen packen, der der eigenen Mutter so weh getan hatte, der ihr die Zukunft genommen hatte...

Denn soviel wusste Harry über diese Zeit:

Eine Frau mit Kind, aber ohne Mann hatte er furchtbar schwer. Eine Schlampe, in der Sicht er damaligen Zeit. Das Kind wäre ein Wechselbalg, eine Schande für die Familie.

Bisher hatte Harry immer angenommen, das Tom Vorlost Riddle ein böser Mensch gewesen war, mit nichts anderem im Kopf wie Muggel zu quälen und auch die, die von ihnen abstammen.

Und Harry begriff eins: Wenn er ehrlich war, zu sich selbst und zu anderen, dann hasste er nicht Tom Vorlost Riddle, sondern dass, was die Menschen aus ihm gemacht hatten. Er hasste die Tat, er hasste das Phantom Voldemort, aber nicht die Person, die dahinter stand.

Ein kleiner, verletzter, verlassener Junge, der alles hätte haben können, aber alles verloren hatte, nur weil seine Mutter eine Hexe gewesen war.

Wie war es denn bei Harry?

War nicht auch er verletzt?

War nicht auch er verlassen?

Hätte nicht auch er alles haben können?

Hatte nicht auch er alles verloren, nur weil seine Mutter eine Hexe war?

Harry lief eine Träne über die Wange.

Er war nicht der Meinung, dass Tom Vorlost Riddle keine Schuld an den Morden dieser vielen Menschen zukam, er sprach ihm nicht die Verantwortung für die Zerrissenheit so vieler Familien ab, aber nicht er allein war Schuld, nicht allein ihm kam die Verantwortung zu, ein kleiner Teil betraf auch die, die ihn zu dem gemacht hatten, was er nun war.

Ein verletzter Junge, der sich hinter einem starken, bösen, sadistischen Monster verbarg, ein kleiner Junge, der sich nur nach ein bisschen Liebe gesehnt hatte, nach einem Menschen, der für ihn da war und der ihn in den Arm nahm.


	2. Kapitel 2

An Tolotos: Das mit Dumbledore ist so ne Sache...Ich glaube, das wir die Fragen nie ohne die Hilfe von JKR beantworten können, aber ich hab versucht, es wenigstens anzukratzen...

An Fitsch: Ich glaube, mit der Meinung bist du nicht allein!grins

Ich kann euch sagen, das Kapitel war verdammt schwierig, die Akte Dumbledore(denn ich ehrlich gesagt nich mehr wirklich leiden kann...)...Ich hoffe, es ist wenigstens ein bisschen objektiv geworden... Review?

**Tom Vorlost Riddle 2**

Einige Tage später saß Harry mal wieder eingeschlossen in seinem Zimmer. Nichts neues, inzwischen hatte er sich daran gewöhnt.

Gelangweilt fischte er das Fotoalbum unter seinem Bett hervor und begann darin zu blättern. Bei einem Bild von Dumbledore machte er halt.

"Dumbledore..." murmelte er leise und strich vorsichtig mit zwei Fingern darüber. Die Fotografie zwinkerte ihm zu und deutete dann auf eine Tüte Zitronenbonbons, die sie in der Hand hielt.

"Typisch..."

Wann hatte er bloß mit dieser Marotten angefangen? Es gab nur sehr wenige Zauberer, die Muggelsüßigkeiten mochten, sie waren ihnen einfach zu langweilig.

Sicher hatte er diesen Faible auch schon, als Tom auf der Schule war.

Wie war das wohl gewesen?

Harry kuschelte sich in sein Kissen, legte das Fotoalbum weg und starrte an die Decke. Diesen Aspekt in der Sache hatte er noch gar nicht bedacht, wie war das eigentlich mit Tom Vorlost Riddle und Albus Dumbledore gewesen? Gewöhnlich schien der alte Mann ja nichts gegen Leute zu haben, die bei Muggeln aufgewachsen waren.

Wenn man nun annahm, das Dumbledore von Riddles Ahn erfahren hatte, war der später Schulleiter von Hogwarts tatsächlich so oberflächlich auch sofort auf dessen Urenkel zu schließen?

Das würde gar nicht zu ihm passen, jedenfalls nachdem, was Harry über ihn wusste. Aber anderseits, was wusste er denn schon über ihn?

Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte. Genau das war sein Problem. Er wusste nichts über Dumbledore außer seinem Namen, seinem Beruf, gewissen Tätigkeiten im Ministerium und diverser Verdienste. Und das er gerne Zitronenbonbons aß. Da hörte es dann auch schon auf.

Da ging er nun schon 5 Jahre unter ihm nach Hogwarts und wusste so gut wie nichts über diesen Mann. Weder wann er geboren war, noch sein Alter, von seinen Hobbys ganz zu schweigen.

Was hatte Albus Dumbledore mit Tom Vorlost Riddles' Lebensgeschichte zutun?

Harry stand auf und ging zum Schreibtisch. Im Moment hatte er genug Zeit, um sich dieser Frage eingehend zu widmen. Er zog ein Pergament, seine Feder und das Tintenglas hervor und ließ sich vor der Arbeitsplatte nieder. Als Überschrift schrieb er groß:

Fakten über Dumbledore:

1. Schulleiter von Hogwarts seit...

Harry stockte.

Ja, seit wann eigentlich? Zu Riddles Zeiten, also vor gut 50 Jahren, war er noch Verwandlungslehrer gewesen. Und zur Schulzeit von Lily und den Rumtreibern? Als Voldemort fiel... Harry dachte kurz nach. Ja, zu dieser Zeit war er es bereits. Doch ob das schon länger der Fall oder noch ein Gesprächsthema gewesen war, darüber wusste Harry nichts. Hatte Hagrid nicht irgendwas erzählt, dass Dumbledore die Stelle als Zaubereiminister abgelehnt hatte und lieber Schulleiter an Hogwarts geworden war? Oder hatte er sie abgelehnt, weil er Schulleiter war? Zu Unsicher, der Schwarzhaarige malte ein Fragezeichen hinter den Punkt.

Gut, nächster Punkt.

2. Kein Muggelhasser.

Das konnte man schon allein aus der Tatsache schließen, dass er es zuließ, das Muggelgeborende nach Hogwarts gingen. Außerdem hatten Malfoy und seine Leute ihn nicht selten als 'Muggelliebhaber' bezeichnet.

Das war wohl Harrys Glück gewesen, denn sonst wäre er wahrscheinlich bei den Dursleys verrottet.

Aber anderseits... Immerhin war sein Vater reinblütig gewesen, jedenfalls nach dem, was Harry wusste, auch wenn das nicht übermäßig viel war. Aber Hermine und die Creevy-Brüder... Er malte ein Ausrufezeichen dahinter.

3.Vorsitzender des Ordens des Phönix.

Wann war der Orden eigentlich gegründet worden? Und von wem? War das Dumbledore gewesen? Und hatte er ihn wegen der Bedrohung durch Voldemort ins Leben gerufen! Schon wieder Fragen, auf die Harry keine Antwort wusste. Fragezeichen.

4.Hobbys:

Alles über die Schüler von Hogwarts zu wissen.

Harry grinste, als er das aufschrieb. Tatsache, Dumbledore wusste über die Vorgänge im Schloss sehr gut Bescheid. Nur woher war die Frage... Eigentlich konnte man das ja nicht als Hobby gelten lassen, oder? Harry runzelte die Stirn.

Forschung!

Harry erinnerte sich plötzlich an seine erste Zugfahrt. Seine erste Schokofroschkarte, die mit dem Bild Dumbledores! Soweit sich der Gryffindor daran erinnern konnte, hatte darauf in etwa gestanden, dass Dumbledore der Entdecker der 12 Anwendungsmöglichkeiten für Drachenblut war.

Schön, das waren dann immerhin schon einmal 1 ½ Hobbys, Harry war nicht bereit, den ersten Vorschlag als volles Hobby zu werten.

5. Kein sehr fairer Schulleiter.

Das war eindeutig eine Tatsache. Harry wusste, dass er, wenn er objektiv war, nicht leugnen konnte, das Dumbledore die Gryffindors vorzog wo es nur ging.

Ein gutes Beispiel war Harrys erstes Schuljahr, denn da hatte der Schulleiter Gryffindor über 300 Punkte 'geschenkt' und nur dadurch hatten sie den Hauspokal gewinnen können. Bei jedem anderen Direktor wären Harry, Ron und Hermine von der Schule geflogen.

Hinter diesen Punkt machte Harry ein Ausrufezeichen. Eindeutig bewiesen.

6. Ziemlichen Hass auf Todesser.

Womit er wieder bei Voldemort gelandet wäre. Harry seufzte. Bisher war er kein bisschen weiter gekommen.

Schritte auf der Treppe ließen ihn aufhorchen. Es klopfte hart an seine Türe.

Ohne eine Reaktion ab zu warten stieß Vernon Dursley die auf. "Dudley und ich begleiten Petunia zu einer Untersuchung. Dich, Abschaum, schließen wir hier im Zimmer ein. Wenn das Baby da ist, haben wir endlich einen Grund dich raus zu schmeißen, aus Platzgründen!" Harrys Onkel lachte gackernd.

Für Harry war das keine Neuigkeit. Das erzählten ihm Dudley und sein Vater nun schon seit einigen Wochen und Harry war es ziemlich egal. Alles war ihm lieber als das hier.

Etwas 10 Minuten später fuhr der Wagen der Dursleys die Auffahrt hinunter. Hinter dem vergitterten Fenster sah Harry ihnen nach.

"Warum hasst ihr mich so?"

Schön, er tat immer so, als ob es ihm nichts ausmachen würde, das seine einzigen Verwandten ihn hassten, aber ganz kalt ließ es ihn doch nicht.

"Warum hasst ihr meine Eltern?"

Harry konnte nicht glauben, das es nur an der Tatsache liegen sollte, das sie Zauberer gewesen waren. Wie konnte Hass eine Familie so zerstören!

Er ging zurück zu seinem Bett und legte sich hin.

Hass, was war das für eine Sache? Wie konnte er Jahrhunderte überdauern? Immer wieder weiter gegeben an die nächste Generation!

Abrupt setzte sich Harry auf. War es der uralte Hass? Der vor tausenden Jahren entstandene Zwist zwischen den Häusern, mit dem Dumbledores Ablehnung gegenüber Tom Vorlost Riddle zu erklären war? Hatte er deshalb den talentierten Zauberer abgewiesen?

Wie schon bei Riddle versuchte sich Harry auch jetzt in Dumbledore hinein zu versetzten.

Er war Lehrer in Hogwarts und der Hauslehrer Gryffindor und seine Loyalität zu seinem alten Haus war noch immer ungebrochen.

Ein talentierter junger Zauberer kam an die Schule.

Aus einem Waisenhaus...

Ein Halbblut...

Der Sprechende Hut schickte ihn nach Slytherin...

Skepsis machte sich ihm breit. Slytherin hatte mehr dunkle Zauberer hervor gebracht wie jedes andere Haus, der junge Tom Vorlost Riddle konnte zu einer neuen Bedrohung heran wachsen.

Dumbledore-Harry beschloß ihn im Auge zu behalten, sah ihn heran wachsen und da es für ihn so gut wie gar keine Geheimnisse im Schloß gab, erfuhr er auch bald von dessen Abstammung.

Slytherin!

Den uralte Hass konnte er nicht ignorieren.

Ohne es zu beachten lehnte er den jungen Riddle ab, machte ihm unbewußt das Leben schwer.

Der Junge suchte nach Anerkennung einer Autoritätsperson, jemandem, der Macht hatte und etwas darstellte.

Der Direktor scherte sich nicht groß um ihn, die zweit wichtigste Person der Schule war Dumbledore, der Stellvertretende Schulleiter.(AN:Ok, das steht nirgens, aber ich bin in dem Fall einfach mal davon ausgegangen! Würde auch erklären, warum er später Schulleiter wurde...)

Doch ohne das Riddle den Grund dafür kannte, wies auch der ihn ab. Also blieb ihm nur eine Sache:

Mehr über seine Familie heraus zu finden, nach großen Ahnen zu suchen, mit denen er sich identifizieren konnte.

Salazar Slytherin, der Mitgründer von Hogwarts!

Gegen ihn waren Dippet und Dumbledore ein Nichts, Niemand!

Harry dachte daran, wie er sich wohl gefühlt hatte, als Tom die große Gemeinsamkeit zwischen ihm und Slytherin, das Parsel, entdeckte...

...und schließlich von der Kammer des Schreckens erfuhr, die nur ein Nachfahre Slytherins öffnen konnte!

Die Kammer!

Harry fuhr hoch. Tom hatte sie geöffnet, das wussten sie jetzt. Aber sie wussten auch, das Dumbledore damals schon die Vermutung gehabt hatte, dass es Riddle war, der das Monster lenkte.

Warum hatte er nichts unternommen!

Warum hatte er nicht die Gefahr für die Schule beseitigt, in dem er Dippet von Riddles Geheimnis erzählte, der dann natürlich von der Schule geflogen wäre.

Vielleicht hatte er ja nicht seine Zukunft zerstören wollen... Nein, das war zu abwegig.

Wollte er ihm die Chance geben, sich zu bessern? Eine zweite Chance?

Oder hatte er einfach geschwiegen, weil er keine Beweise hatte und es einfach geschehen lassen...?

Wie Harry es drehte und wendete, irgend etwas war damals krumm gelaufen, irgend etwas stank da ganz gewaltig.

Außer...vielleicht hatte Dumbledore ja auch mit Dippet geredet und der hatte nichts unternommen...Aber warum hatte sich der damalige Verwandlungslehrer nicht an den Zaubereiminister gewandt? War der Druck durch Grindelwald so groß, das man sich nicht um ein kleines Monster in Hogwarts scherte, auch wenn eine Schülerin schließlich umkam!

Harry fragte sich, ob er jemals eine Antwort auf all diese Fragen bekommen würde, ob er jemals wirklich verstehen würde, warum der kleine Waisenjunge Tom Vorlost Riddle zu dem menschenverachtenden Monster Voldemort geworden war...

Ihm jedenfalls waren die Augen aufgegangen, er würde nie wieder leichtfertig über einen anderen Menschen urteilen, ohne nicht die Hintergründe seiner Taten zu kennen.

Nur zu gut wusste er jetzt um die Gemeinsamkeiten zwischen ihm und Tom Riddle, nur zu gut wusste er jetzt, das nicht viel gefehlt hätte, um ihn ebenfalls zu solch einem Monster werden zu lassen und das die Gefahr auch jetzt noch bestand.

Harry wusste:

Es war nur ein schmaler Grat zwischen Selbstverteidigung und Mord... Und zum Mörder an einem Unschuldigen wollte er auf keinen Fall werden!


End file.
